This disclosure pertains to eye serum compositions comprising electrolyzed saline redox-balanced solutions and methods of using these eye serums. More particularly, it pertains to a topical formulation of electrolyzed saline redox-balanced solution configured to be applied to skin surrounding the eye. The electrolyzed saline redox-balanced solution comprises a balanced mixture of chemically reduced and oxidized species including an electrolyzed saline solution containing reactive oxygen species (ROS) comprising one or more of chemically reduced and oxidized species including, but not limited to, hypochlorous acid (HOCl), hypochlorites (OCl—OCl−, NaClO), dissolved oxygen (O2), chlorine (Cl2), hydrogen (H2) gas, hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), hydrogen ions (H+), hypochloride (ClO), superoxides (O2, HO2*), ozone (O3), activated hydrogen ions (H−), chloride ions (cl−), hydroxides (OH−), singlet oxygen (*O2) and other forms of reactive oxygen species (ROS) such as *OCl and *HO−.
Eye serums are topical preparations that are formulated to treat the skin surrounding the eye. The skin surrounding the eye area can be distinct from skin found on the face or other parts of the body. Skin surrounding the eye area can be up to 89% thinner than skin found on other parts of the body and can be susceptible to damage and other conditions. Skin surrounding the eyes can be prone to wrinkling, crow's feet, appearance of fine lines, puffiness, and other similar conditions. The appearance of any of these conditions in the skin surrounding the eye can cause the sufferer to appear and/or feel older and less attractive. The sufferer can even experience embarrassment and/or self-consciousness from any of these or other similar conditions that affect the skin surrounding the eye.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for new compositions and methods to treat conditions that affect the skin surrounding the eye. Such compositions and methods are disclosed herein.